


you drew stars around my scars

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Umino Iruka, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: He had known that sharing a blanket with Kakashi would have led here.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	you drew stars around my scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth Winter Bingo (closed event) fic for the prompt 'shared blanket(s)'! Also my first attempt at smut since like...2015-2016. I have to thank the wonderful [callaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina) for being my beta! I hope you all enjoy! Title from "cardigan" by Taylor Swift!

What had started as sharing a blanket had inevitably led them here, with Iruka’s arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi’s neck, kissing him and licking into his mouth. The blanket had fallen around his waist, where Kakashi’s hands were gripping so tight he was sure they’d leave bruises. But that was okay. He liked the idea of his boyfriend leaving some kind of mark, especially since Kakashi was about to leave on a mission. Something to think about during the few days that Kakashi would be gone. 

“Ruka,” Kakashi muttered, breaking away from their kiss to take a heavy, shaky breath. Iruka chased his lips for a moment before pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yeah,” Iruka whispered, nodding. He knew where this was going to lead. When he’d suggested sharing the blanket on the couch, he’d sort of been hoping that it would end up here. 

Kakashi’s lips met his own with renewed energy, his hands gripping the hem of Iruka’s sweater to tug it over his head. The sounds of their breath as it left their mouths in harsh bursts filled the room before Kakashi leaned in and peppered kisses over Iruka’s chest. Iruka couldn’t help the way he sighed his boyfriend’s name, his head falling back. He reached behind his head to tug his hair free from the hair tie, shaking it loose just as Kakashi’s mouth wrapped around his nipple. 

“Fuck, Kashi,” Iruka exhaled, ending the sentence in a groan as his boyfriend took the nipple between his teeth. His little moans as Kakashi lavished attention on his chest felt loud in an otherwise silent apartment. Iruka’s hands found purchase in Kakashi’s hair, tugging on the silver strands. 

Kakashi leaned back to rip his own shirt off, tossing it aside as he moved back in to continue his assault on the other side of Iruka’s chest. Iruka keened as Kakashi swirled his tongue around his nipple, nipping and biting. The blanket had long been discarded on the floor. Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, whose breath was matching his own, hot and heavy. He stood to kick his way out of his pants, moving up to press his very wet core against Kakashi’s still clothed cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kakashi groaned, as Iruka’s hands hurriedly undid his pants. They both lifted their hips, Iruka tugging Kakashi’s pants down so that his cock sprang free, curving up towards his stomach. 

“Fuck me,” Iruka whispered, and Kakashi took the initiative, lifting Iruka up and guiding his cock inside him. “ _ Ah, fuck _ .” He muttered Kakashi’s name, dragging it out as he started rolling his hips against Kakashi’s. Their groans, Kakashi’s low and Iruka’s getting higher and higher, echoed throughout the room as Kakashi thrust into him. 

Iruka gave up on kissing Kakashi as he rode his cock, sighing his name with profanities as if this were a prayer he was offering up to some god. Kakashi slipped a hand between them, pressing his thumb against Iruka’s clit and earning a high-pitched cry. Wrapping his hand around Kakashi’s arm, Iruka used it as leverage and tried to press harder against his thumb.Kakashi circled his clit, leaning in and biting down roughly on Iruka’s shoulder, something that Iruka had divulged was a bit of a turn-on and Iruka was gone, coming with a loud cry of his boyfriend’s name. 

A few rolls of his hips later and Kakashi was spilling inside him, his own groan muffled against Iruka’s skin. Iruka stayed there for a moment before pulling away from him, reaching down for the blanket since he was suddenly freezing after being so hot just mere moments before. “Love you,” Kakashi muttered, resting his forehead against Iruka’s chest. His breath tickled along the scars on Iruka’s chest and he couldn’t help but shiver. He tugged the blanket up over his shoulders and arms, which were wrapped around Kakashi’s neck once more.

“I love you, too,” Iruka said softly, tilting Kakashi’s head up. He leaned in and kissed him, gently, lovingly. He had known that sharing a blanket with Kakashi would have led here, and he was thoroughly blissed out...but ready for another round. 


End file.
